The present invention relates to an engine starting device configured to allow engine starting on condition that an ID code transmitted from a transmitting unit is determined as a pre-registered legitimate ID.
In recent years, in order to prevent theft of a vehicle to occur at a high level, a so-called smart entry system has been proposed which includes a transmitting unit to be carried by a driver and capable of transmitting an ID code inherent to a vehicle, and a receiving unit capable of receiving the ID code, and which is configured to allow a variety of operations including engine starting on condition that the ID code received by the receiving unit is a legitimate ID. For example, in the case of a smart entry system for a two-wheeled vehicle, when a driver carrying a portable device (transmitting unit) approaches, an ID code transmitted from the transmitting unit is received by a receiving unit provided to the vehicle and is determined whether it is a pre-registered legitimate ID, and an engine starting operation is allowed only when the ID code is a legitimate ID.
Also, regarding the two-wheeled vehicle including the smart entry system, an ignition switch device has been proposed which includes an operation knob, which can be rotationally operated on condition that it is determined that a legitimate ID code is received, and which allows the engine starting by rotationally operating the operation knob (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-112048). The ignition switch device is configured to enable the operation knob to be rotationally operated from an off position to an on position or a lock position, to allow the engine starting at the on position and to lock a bar-shaped handle provided to the vehicle at the lock position.
However, the related art has the following problem.
In the vehicle having the bar-shaped handle, such as the two-wheeled vehicle, in general, a lock bar projects to lock the bar-shaped handle in a state where the bar-shaped handle is rotationally operated leftward. In the state where the bar-shaped handle is locked in this way, the right side is located above and the left side is located below, as seen from the driver seat-side. Therefore, if the receiving unit is arranged at the left side, for example, there is a possibility that the ID code transmitted from the transmitting unit is not securely and favorably received at the receiving unit.